A surfer's wet dream
by theinkblottertales
Summary: A dream-scape of my surfer story from the land of my dreams. It involves a two mooned planet, a beautiful familiar face and a one night encounter that leaves the reader wanting more.


A surfer's wet dreams

By David Huff

One evening as I slept through a calm and quiet winter's night,

My essence slipped away from its gravity bound might.

Where ever it traveled to it is impossible for me to say,

But I remember appearing on black sand beach at the very end of a day.

While I observed my new surroundings I saw nothing else there,

Just a gentle warm breeze blowing through the sand and the air.

So I sat down to watch the darkness absorb the last rays of cuspian light,

As I was listening to the waves break with no fear of the coming night.

While I was listening I could smell the salt within the almost night air,

As I sat and admired the stars that were beginning to show their faint distant glare.

When from beyond the horizon I began to see,

Two moons breaking through the darkness captivating me.

One was a small moon, but the other one was quite large,

And my essence that was carefree was then assertively charged.

I started watching the ripples of the waves that were soon to be,

As they became monstrous swells against the horizon rolling in toward me.

As they began breaking regularly far from the shore,

Their faint speckled colors took my attention away from their roars.

They seemed almost alive as they rolled in toward me,

I had to get up so their full beauty could be seen.

Faint shades of Reds, Blues and even faint Whites,

Broke through the darkness and faded through the moonlit night.

I began to notice the moons climbing higher in the sky,

While their light was dimming and I did not know why.

The speckled colors from the waves were becoming brighter as the waves power louder roared,

And my only thought I was capable of was how badly I wanted my board.

Without hesitation my thought did come true,

My board was standing beside me with the leash on me too.

While I smiled with enlightenment my heart began to flutter like mad,

And the waves within the horizon were then all mine to be had.

So as I sprinted for the water my feet moved with delight,

While my leash was dragging behind me through the fainter moons light.

Paddling through the warm water the crests were so high,

My rolling sets were coming in, and it was time to give them a try.

Feeling the power as the swells lifted me higher and higher into the air,

The first wave gets by me, the second I do not dare.

The third one was rolling toward me like a bowling ball down a lane,

it was breaking right for me, I thought I must be insane.

So I started paddling as fast and as hard as my strength would allow,

With the look on my face being a determined surfer scowl.

As I started to feel the inertia beginning to slide under my board,

The universes present I thought was all mine to hoard.

But, as I was watching the speckles of faint color fly up I could see,

Her beautiful long hair flowing not far from me.

As I tried to get closer she would move further to my right,

As her naked bare skin was reflecting the smaller moon's light.

This chase went on for what seemed like a long while, one set, two set, three set now.

Finally she was beside me and we were sharing in each other's fun,

Embracing each other's eye's because we were the other's only one.

Then, on the horizon the sets slowly began to fade,

the big moon was gone but the smaller one stayed.

The colors of brightness were fading, and all the wave's powers were calming down;

The big moon's influence I felt was no longer to be found.

So we paddled together to the shore and we lay close together on the darkened sand,

I undid her leash with a flip of my hand.

As I looked into her eyes they made everything else fade away,

Except for the light against the horizon of the new beginning day

Seeing the stars fade away by the newly brightened sky,

We knew somehow it was time for us both to say goodbye.

Not only to each other but to the place where we had been,

The fun that we had and the adventures we shared in.

And as I watched her body fade away regardless of her great fight,

I told her I would search for her every morning, noon and night.

I then awoke later that night in my own bed,

With her Ocean Blue eyes burned forever into my head.

As I walked outside missing her I looked up and said with a grin,

Thank you universe for taking us both where we had been.

As I left for my bedroom I blew a kiss up into the night air,

Because my surfer's wet dreams were somewhere out there.

To Karen

Whose vision in the night inspired this work


End file.
